


The Many Times Sherlock Talked to Greg in Confidence

by EmeraldUrAFreak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short Stories, all around, greg and sherlock friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldUrAFreak/pseuds/EmeraldUrAFreak
Summary: A compilation of short stories based on the prompt 'Sherlock complains to Greg about absolutely everything which is mainly John.'Length is to be determined.(This work has not been beta checked, typos are highly likely)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	1. Sherlock is frustrated with his blogger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The many times Sherlock talked to Greg in confidence.’ or more widely known as ‘Sherlock is frustrated with his blogger.’

“I need a cigarette.” Sherlock proclaimed as he marched into Greg's flat mid afternoon on a Sunday evening. The visits, while always unannounced were consistent. Every week he would stop by complain about something, drink all the tea and leave. Greg was starting to consider it as Sherlocks form of church, it was somewhat pleasing to think.

“What’s wrong?” Greg returned glancing up from the evening paper, he couldn’t remember when this started but he’d never get tired of the things Sherlock could come up with to complain about. They’d never cease to surprise him.

“John.” The detective replied shortly, slinking into the kitchen and out of Greg's sight. “He’s out again.”

“Out where?” He asked folding the paper up and setting it aside, listening with a sympathetic wince as he heard Sherlock digging through the mug cabinet very loudly.

“With some women.” Sherlock grumbled and came out with a mug of tea in hand. He sat heavily on the couch sloshing some tea onto the floor as he did so, paying no mind to the mess. “She’s all he’ll talk about and it’s all I’ve heard for the last three days. He can’t get his head out of his trousers for two seconds to see the obvious.”

“Which is what?” Greg asked patiently, getting up to get something to clean up the tea albeit begrudgingly. Sherlock had ruined enough of his things as it was with his carelessness.

“That she’s married and has children, not to mention the age gap he’s ignoring.” He huffed putting his feet up onto the couch, shoes still on and Greg could only roll his eyes.

“I don’t think there’s a gap.” He said thoughtfully, the rest less than ideal as he cleaned the mess.

“You met her?” He asked appalled sitting up immediately, giving Greg the oddest of looks.

“Yeah.. I ran into them around Regents yesterday.” Greg replied cleaning up the mess quickly and returning to his seat. “Is that a problem?”

“No...” He slouched down further into his seat his expression darkening and tone deepening.

“Doesn’t sound like it.. Look, you should just tell John about your deductions if you’re worried about it. I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” He watched him somewhat bemused with his behavior. He was actually very protective of John in a way he hadn’t seen him act with anyone else. It was actually rather sweet.

“I’m not worried.” Sherlock said firmly sitting up and setting his mug on the coffee table that had been emptied at some point. “I don’t care what John does with his free time, as long as it doesn’t interfere with the work.”

“And has it?” He pressed knowing Sherlock could either get up and leave in a minute or crack and say what he actually meant, dancing in that line was dangerous.

“Yes!” He sighed and stood up pacing from the window to the door and back again, greg watched him impassively observing. “Twice now he refused to even discuss the case just because of Cathy.” He said her name with dripping distain.

“Why don’t you just talk to him? He can’t read our mind.” Greg pointed out, purposely not mentioning that Sherlock shouldn’t be keeping him from having a date. That might just be too much for him.

“He doesn’t listen to me, I’ve already told him not to waste so much time on useless relationships.” He waved the suggestion off. “I don’t know why he insists on having them anyway when they always fail.”

“It’s human nature Sherlock, everyone has needs. You know you should try it-“

“Please.” He scoffed before he could even finish the thought. “I don’t have any need for such things.”

“So why are you so worried over Johns relationships anyway?” He dared to ask at long last, it was a question that had crossed his mind many times.

“I’m not. It just interferes with the work when he’s distracted.” Sherlock insisted with a huff hardly a second thought to it. “All I need is the work-“

“And John.”

“Yes but- what? No! Absolutely not.” He said firmly sending a glare Greg's way for tricking him into it. “I do not need John Watson.” He proclaimed before storming out of the building in a huff, although sure to return next week.

Greg smiled to himself and shook his head getting up to clean the mug Sherlock left behind. Someday he’d realize that statement wasn’t exactly true and Greg would hear about it on Sunday.


	2. Sherlock is hiding from John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The many times Sherlock talked to Greg in confidence.’ or more widely known as ‘Sherlock is hiding from John.’

A string of disgruntled curses came from the two men making their way through the dim flat halls. Through the process waking multiple neighbors, getting yelled at by one and nearly kicking a hole in the wall they reach Greg's flat.

From there Greg manages to dump Sherlock on his couch, the detective having been nursing what looked to be a broken leg. He might be the only person in the world who could initially act like he wasn’t hurt at all before panicking about it and then acting as if he was going to die over it.

Sherlock groaned adjusting his position on the couch. “You could be gentle.” He grumbled lifting his leg onto the couch.

“No, no. I practically carried you from the station to here and up three flights of stairs, so no. I can’t, and if anything you should be thanking me.” Greg sighed and ran a hand over his face, actually grateful when he heard no reply from the detective.

He turned and went to the kitchen to make form tea for the both of them. He imagined he’d have Sherlock here for a day or so before he finally gives in and goes to the hospital. He really didn’t need to take care of him anymore though.

“Alright, look. I’m going to call John in the morning and he’ll come and look after you alright?” Greg asked after about fifteen minutes had passed and came out from the kitchen setting Sherlocks tea on the coffee table in what came to be known as his mug.

“I don’t need John to look after me.” He replied in a sulk and Greg sighed moving to sit in his armchair needing to relax after lugging him around all day.

“You can say that when you stop hurting yourself when he’s not around.” He grumbled collapsing into his armchair.

“It’s not intentional..”

Greg let it rest at that and a silence fell over them in the dim living room. It was nearly sunrise already, the current case having been weighing heavy on both their shoulders. Not to mention Sherlocks leg.

He wasn’t entirely sure what had occurred that he’d gotten there but he’d come across the unconscious detective at the bottom of a flight of stairs as he was getting off his late night shift. Sherlock refused to give any details just that it was related to the case, however that meant and both didn’t want the hospital nor John. Why, he couldn’t fathom.

“Don’t tell John.” He heard from the other side of the room some odd minutes later where he lay immobile. It might have just been the oddest tone he’d every heard Sherlock speak in.

“Why?” He asked instead of commenting further on it, still trying to figure out what it meant. More silence followed.

“He’ll be upset.” Was all he got in return and in a way he felt some sort of sympathy for the man. He was trying, despite not doing it very well greg could tell he was putting an effort in and he found it in him to respect him for it.

“You’ll tell him yourself?” He glanced over to him in the darkness and spotted a nod. “Alright. I’ll bring you back tomorrow, get some sleep.”

Greg stood and left for his bedroom, he knew he probably wouldn’t ever know what happened that night nor if Sherlock would ever tell John the truth but what he did find out that night was that Sherlock wasn’t as selfish as everyone thought. Which he always knew but sometimes it was nice to see the proof for himself.


	3. John has a girlfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The many times Sherlock talked to Greg in confidence.' or more widely known as 'John has a girlfriend.'

“Kicked out again?” Greg asked calmly as the detective had just stormed into his office, pacing holes into the carpet without a word.

Sherlock made a sort of grunting noise in the back of his throat and turned to sat heavily in the closest chair, kicking up the corners of the carpet. 

“You know he has every reason to kick you out as you do him.” He pointed out glancing up to the pouting man across the room.

“He absolutely doesn’t. I’ve only ever done so once and with reasonable purpose to protect his health.” He defended immediately sitting upright. “His only purpose is to get off..” he muttered sullenly.

Greg chuckled lightly. “I don’t blame him. First opportunity he’s had in months, must be going mad by now.”

“You’re not helping.” Sherlock sighed slouching back down and he slings his arm over his eyes dramatically.

“Sorry.” He leaned forward a bit against his desk. “I mean it though, it’s good he’s got himself a girlfriend. You should cut him a break, he doesn’t have to spend every minute with you.”

“I never said he had to..” he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. “I just want to be in my flat.”

“You could have just told him ‘no’.” He pointed out.

“I did. He didn’t care and threatened to ‘do as he pleased’ with -whatever her name was- while I was still there. I obviously chose to leave.” 

Greg shook his head and watched Sherlock with an expression of fondness and shook his head again a moment later. “You really are stuck with it aren’t you?” 

“Stuck with what?” He asked his gaze harsh.

“Nothing. Never mind. Don’t mind me.” He waved it off. “How long has it been then?”

“Thirty minutes and twenty seconds.” He sighed letting it go. “John said I can return after an hour although he said he preferred more..”

“If you want, you can go to my flat a bit. I still have to work a bit but if you need the space for something in the meantime. I think I still have some of your chemistry stuff there.”

“I suppose I might as well.” Sherlock stood. 

“Here.” He slid his keys over to him. “Take the car, just bring it back soon and in one piece, yeah?”

“I will endeavor to, I appreciate it.” He took the keys and left his office. 

Greg shook his head to himself and once again kept the pity at bay, the poor man was so enamored. He wondered if he’d ever even realize it.


End file.
